Mario and Luigi: Partners in Minecraft
by OmegasareAWESOME
Summary: Second story from Partners in Terraria. When they follow their cat friend through another portal, they enter a world strangely familiar to Luigi.


**HERE'S THE SECQUEL TO MARIO AND LUIGI: PARTNERS IN TERRARIA! YOU DON'T NEED TO READ THAT FIRST, AS IT ISN'T FINISHED. JUST A WARNING: I'VE ADDED THIS CAT IN MY STORIES, SO READ THE FIRST CHAPTER OF PARTNERS IN TERRARIA! THERE WILL BE MUCH MORE TALKING FROM OTHER CHARACTERS! THIS INCLUDES MARIO AND LUIGI! I USE BRITAIN SPELLING. AND YES, THERE WILL A LOT OF SPEECHES.**

After the long – and hard _and _very scary – adventure that the bros had with their little cat friend, they yearned for another just like it. The 2D-ish world was nice, but it was quite boring now. It was very annoying that the cat could only hear the humans say other's names in that world. This adventure started one Monday (or Mushday some like to call it) morning.

It was a calm day. The Mushroom Kingdom was it's normal sunny-self. Of course, this so happened to be 6:30 in the morning, and the sun had just started to rise. Mario was still in bed. He was dreaming about the fight with the keeper of the world.

_**THE WALL OF FLESH WAS COMING. IT WAS SCARY AND GROSS. IT SHOT LASERS AT BOTH THE BROS WITH IT'S TWO EYES. ITS MOUTH WAS GAPING WITH A HUNGER FOR HUMAN FLESH. MARIO USED A CLOSE-UP FLAMARANG. LUIGI USED HIS MOLTEN FURY WITH UNHOLY ARROWS. THE CAT USED HER MANY MAGICAL WEAPONS. THE WALL WAS DEFEATED. IT DROPPED 3 THINGS: A LASER RIFLE, A BREAKER BLADE AND A CLOCKWORK ASSAULT RIFLE. ONE DROP FOR EACH PERSON.**_

Mario was awaken to grass, dirt and stone unrealistically being dug and mined.

'Mamma mia, what is that?' He wondered.

He got out of bed, and searched the house. It took 5-mins to find out the source. It turned out to be in the kitchen. He peered around the corner, in case it was something dangerous. He first saw that the computer was on.

Why? Why would whatever is there need computer.

When he peered over more, he almost face-palmed. Again with this? Ever since they knew this things existed, this happened whenever it had the chance.

'Again Luigi?' Mario called.

Luigi pressed escape on the computer, and looked at his bro.

'What's 'again'?' He asked.

Mario looked at Luigi with the 'really?' look.

'You're playing the game again!' Mario yelled.

'But it's so much fun! I've already built a 64-metre high tower that's 4-metres wide on the inside with stairs. And it's made with cobblestone! I've found, like, 40 diamonds when you couldn't find one! And...' Luigi nearly shouted.

'Yes, Minecraft _is _fun, but what if Bowser comes again?'

Luigi nearly wanted to hit his brother.

'He hasn't come since forever! _WE _defeated him together! And anyways, you should see all the diamond stuff that I have. I also have two stacks of iron blocks.' Luigi explained.

'Haven't the zombies and skeletons scared you enough?' Mario teased.

'No. It's the creepers you need to look out for. They're silent beings, blending in with the overworld. They explode right in your face!' Luigi yelled.

Mario had a shocked expression. Before he could say anything else, the cat struggled to get her cat-door opened.

'Come on, you door!' She growled.

Luigi got up, and unlocked it. The cat walked right through it.

'Where are you going?' Luigi asked.

The cat stopped. and looked at them. One of her secrets were uncovered. Might as well uncover this one.

'I'm going to a different new world. We already went to Terraria. Let's go to a new place.' She answered.

She busted out her door, and the bros quickly followed. She was much faster than them, but left footprints as she left. After zooming past many trees, and ducking under many branches, they reached a portal.

Well, Luigi saw it. He pushed a branch, and it accidentally hit Mario on the head. He was knocked to the ground. When Luigi looked back, he laughed very quietly. Mario stood up, rubbing his fore-head. He gasped when he saw the portal. It was on the ground, flat. You had to jump in it to teleport. Just like the time-travelling portals the bros found before.

'Follow me!' The cat yelled.

She jumped on the black, think layer in the middle of the portal. As soon as she touched it, she disappeared. The bros quickly followed her, completely unknown about what was ahead...

**BUT I'M SURE YOU, THE READER(S), KNOW WHAT'S HAPPENING! I WOULD LIKE A REVIEW, IF POSSIBLE!**


End file.
